Can't Sleep
by Subaru Shojo
Summary: Sano and Megumi Fic, no spoilers just read and review


Can't Sleep

Can't Sleep

By: Subaru Shôjo

Author notes: Kenshin and company do not belong to me, this is a sappy fic, I hope you don't mind.

"Won ya!" shouted the drunk gangster.

"You cheating moron!" said another guy beside him. 

"Yeah! Nobody wins so easily!" said at unison other two. The three men stood up and glanced at the drunk gangster.

"Wanna a fight?" asked the rooster head almost holding his balance. The three men took looks to each other grinning evilly. One of them nodded and trodden his knuckles. The two went, and grabbed him from the back, while he was jerking them off, the other one send him punches all through his body.

"Feh, I see…poor man, I don't want to waste my time in such a pitiful guy, whada ya say guys?" said one, stop hitting him. The other ones agreed and let loose, the gangster felt dull in the floor, while the others got his money and kicked him a little more.

"Whada ya say if we drop him on the sexy doctor's clinic?" he said grinning.

"What for, he had enough" one of them refuted.

"That sexy doctor killed one of my friends, let's give her a pleasant visit" he said carrying the gangster like a bag.

"Are you serious man?" the other one said confused.

"Yeah, let's give the sexy doctor what she deserves, this useless moron almost dead" he talked triumphantly.

"Why don't we kill him?" said another one, joining the conversation.

"I rather wanna think the sexy doctor suffering because of this moron's fortune" he said entering to the ground of the clinic.

"Are you nuts? Why should we bring this thing to a clinic! We want him to suffer, not to be cured!" he said angrily.

"Oh just shut up! Will ya! I know what am I doin'"he said dropping the gangster onto the floor.

"But I don't think the doctor will suffer, they 've told me that they get along pretty bad!" disproved again.

"I know, but I also now that doc cares about this moron" his brown eyes flashed with suspicion.

"…" the other rolled his eyes, the other knocked the clinics door. The three got out like a flash.

"Who is it?" Megumi said with drowsy eyes. He slide the door and didn't see anyone.

"I hate those stupid jokes" said closing the door again, but then a glint took a look at something on the door.

"What's that?" he said rubbed her eyes for a better vision. Her eyes widened as she realized it was a person, covered with blood. She tried to drag the person inside the clinic, she was exhausted and she decided to take a nap in the patient's table.

"Wow, this person is too heavy!" she said making her efforts to put the person on to the table.

"Poor thing, those guys gave him a real kick in the ass" she said looking him merely, she washed the patient, and put him some bandages, she got to his face, as she realized he was…

"ROOSTER HEAD!" she shouted, her eyes wide open.

"Nice to see you too, fox, wait a sec…whada ya doin' in this gambling place?" he babbled. She rolled her eyes.

"You're not in the in the gambling place drunk rooster" she said annoyingly

"oh, I see, then we are having a night together, I didn't knew I could get so far with a fox, was it good?" he asked.

Megumi out of her nerves, smacked his head, making his eyes spin like marbles.

"What did ya do that for!?" he moaned.

"We didn't sleep together! I rather be dead than touching you!" he said we a little blush on her cheeks.

"you've already did, putting me these bandages" he said mockingly. Megumi's anger got worst.

"I MEAN TOUCHING YOU ON PURPOSE!!!" she shouted. 

"Cut it off!! My head hurts as hell!" he groaned. Megumi clenched her fists, and took two pills and water.

"Take this…it will soothe your pain" she said not looking at him.

"Thanks fox, but you haven't bothered, I could take care of my self" he said taking the pills.

"Baka!" she growled. Sano smiled scornfully.

"But anyway thanks, aren't you goin' home?" he said blurting a eruct. She looked at him disgustingly.

"No until my last patient go" she said crossing her arms.

"I think I'll sleep here, it's late for a drunk man to get on the streets alone, you know?" he said laying in the table.

"Oh no! you can't sleep here!" she said dragging his shirt.

"Why not?" he said innocently. Megumi gazedhim dangerously, then she went to the storage room, and shut the door.

"Do whatever you want!" she said aloud. Sano cuddle up in a fetal position as he rested his head on the pillow.

Then 15 min. later the snores of Sanosuke were heard in all the neighborhood.

"Oh, can't he just sleep without snoring!!!??" she said covering her ears as she leaped from the chair she was sleeping on. 

"I'll fix that"said drowsily sliding the door, she saw him sleeping deeply, snoring like hell and his saliva hanging out from his mouth.

"Adorable picture" she said sarcastically. She moved Sanosuke so he didn't snore so loud, she positioned him better, and covered him with a blanket, he smiled, and Megumi felt touched, how many times she would give to see him smile that way.

"Wait a second, what the hell am I thinking of?!" she said surprised. Sanosuke? Attractive? No way!

But then she recorded that smile on her head, it was pure not sarcastic neither evilly.

"Maybe those unspent hours are driving me crazy" she said rubbing her forehead.

"Where you spying me?" a complete awaken Sanosuke joked the doctor.

"Neither in your dreams" she said, making her way to the wooden chair. Sanosuke took her arm.

"Nah, don't lie to me fox, you were looking at my great body, you want me!" he grinned, She hate that grin.

"I would never want a rooster on my bed! Neither if you have great body!" she hissed, turning around to look art him.

"Oh, so you think I have a great body?" he said sitting on the table. Megumi turned around gritting her teeth, thanks to the night, he couldn't se her reddish tune in her cheeks.

"Whatever!" she said giving up and turning again. Sanosuke had almost his feet on the floor.

"So…what where you doing here?" he asked a little bit serious. She turned around, anger was now on her voice.

"Because you almost, or you have already did, woke all the people with your snores! I changed you position so you could breathe well, so you couldn't snore like that!" she said crossing her arms, her brows met.

"Easy fox, it's ok, good night" he said smiling brightly. She hummed until she reached the door, again Sanosuke interrumped her asking.

"I can't sleep" he said like a little boy. Megumi turned around stamping her feet on the floor, her nails digging in her flesh as he clench them on her palm.

"WHAT!!!!?? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!!??" she said annoyed. Sanosuke gulped a little bit.

*I think this time I passed a little, she is looking at Jo-chan! Help!* he thought. Then he saw the blood across her hands. He took one of them. Megumi leaped a little at Sanosuke's touch, this time it was so gentle and caress.

"Why did ya hurt?" he asked glanced her hand, Megumi pulled her hand off from his grip.

"Like if you would care" she said covering her hand with the other one. Sanosuke stood up from the table, and went for a bandage, alcohol, and water. He put them on the table.

"What are you doing?" she said frowning in confusion still anger lingering on her voice.

"Whada ya think I'm doin', corn pops?" he said seriously.

"Put that back on the cabinet" she ordered, Sano looked at her menacingly.

"Ya can cure me, but I can cure the fox?" he said crossing her arms, his chocolate eyes determined. Megumi stared at those eyes, a brief blush crept onto Sano's cheeks.

"Well are ya lettin' me do it, or not?" he said. Megumi only nodded still an angry faction on her face. Sano grinned, another victory for him. He took her hands with extreme caution, almost like feathers. Then he ripped off a clean bandage and poured some alcohol on it. He gently cleaned the blood, as he touched the cuts. Megumi bit her lip as she whimpered in pain.

"Gotta cut those claws fox, look whatcha done" he said still cleaning, she hummed but he half smiled at that.

"Owari, a perfect job!" he said releasing Megumi's hand, Megumi's hand seemed like a big snowball.

"…" -_-; Megumi sighed. Sano looked at her, with a disapproving look.

"What?" he said, Megumi pointed her hand.

"It looks like a snowball" she sighed again " I think I better do my job by myself, thanks anyway" she said unwrapping her hand, and putting the bandages already.

"Well, I'm better for other things, I think it wasn't my night after all" he smiled sheepishly scratching the back of his head. Megumi smirked weakly.

"Are ya tired, ne?" he said sitting again on the table. She nodded, she was so tired that she could not even reply at Sano's retorts. Sano crossed his arms along his chest, looking thoughtfully. Megumi almost closed her eyes, also her balance was awful, she leaned on the wall.

"Excuse me, I want some sleep" she said still supporting on the wall, she sitted on the chair, leaning her head on the the wall.

"Oi, tha fox is getting' ol'" He said waking to see her if she was ok. He saw her on the chair. He tiptoed and kneeled beside her, he moved her a little.

"Fox…foxy…wake up" he whispered in her ear, Megumi woke up and feeling shivers through her spine as she felt Sanosuke's breath on her ear. She groaned loud, and send him a cold glare.

"What do you want!!!!!!" she said angrily. Sanosuke stood up.

"I can't sleep" he said shortly, Megumi also stood up.

"So? Does your injuries hurt? Does the man "I can't take care of my self" needs help?!" she hissed. Sanosuke rolled his eyes.

"Easy fox, I just said I can't sleep" he replied. She put her hands on her head annoyingly.

"Do I look like a mommy?! I just want to sleep! I think you're to grown up to tell me than childish stuff" she said sitting on the chair and closing her eyes. Again Sanosuke kneeled and whispered on her ear.

"I can't sleep…" Megumi pushed him away, making Sano fall on his butt.

"Stop doing that!" she shouted.

"Oi, Fox, you don't have to be so aggressive!" he said rubbing his butt.

"I am, when stupid rooster heads wake me up because they can't sleep!" she said still eyes closed.

"I can't sleep 'cause I don't have a warm chic by my side.." this time she muttered in her ear more seductively. Megumi again whacked him two meters away.

"You stupid porn rooster head! I'm not one of the 'chic's' so get to a club and get one!" she said struggling in the wooden chair. Sano half smiled.

"Do you want me to do that?" he said approaching again. Megumi covered her ears.

"I don't care, so let me sleep" she said turning her back to him. Sano touched her back with lightening fingers.

"Nah, they aren't like some girl I know" he said traveling his soothing fingers on Megumi's back, she was biting her lip, it was so relaxing, she sighed letting her hands fall from her head.

"Good for her…so could you let my back alone?" she said in a harsh tone, so he could no see or feel she was enjoying it. Sano stopped, then he stood up.

"Fox lady, I can't sleep" he said bothering again. Megumi turned;

"I said no, Sagara, I'm not like them, I'm not going to sleep with you like the girls do in the bar" she said annoyed yet serious, but this answer went far, Megumi knew it and wanted to apologize but her proud won't let it.

*He deserve it* she thought. Sanosuke's look went serious, and his brows met.

"Are ya deaf? I said *they aren't like some girl I know*" he said serious.

"I don't know her, so leave me alone" she said regretfully. Sano approached, and grabbed her by her waist lifting her and attaching her to the wall.

"Let me down!" she said struggling against his grip. He grinned.

"This girl is a pretty Jo-chan like… you know?" he said rubbing his callused hand on her cheek. Megumi stopped struggling at Sano's touch. She relaxed…

"Ah grumpy one? Why are you telling me this, I don't even know her, I don't even care" she said seriously with a hint of jealousy. Sanosuke began to caress her hair, combining it with his fingers.

"She's so easy to make her angry, and her insults make me want her more" he said whispering Megumi began to shiver.

"Do you love her?" she said afraid of the worst. Sano lowered his head.

"I'm afraid so…" he said lamely, Megumi's anger grew, Who was she? She was the only one that have the honor to insult him, to show him how pitiful he was, Megumi was a bundle of jealousy.

"So, what are you telling me this, so I get jealous? I'm afraid not" she lied. Sanosuke smiled.

"She also can be so stupid, so grumpy, and also jumps into conclusions without knowing the truth" he said approaching his face to hers. Megumi frowned.

"Poor girl, yep, it has to be you the one that matches with that pitiful girl!" she said angrily. Sanosuke dropped his head on her shoulder -_-;

"Yep…poor girl, she only thinks on work, and she also shouts me" he said with a big sweat drop, still his voice perfectly intact, deep…

"So why do you love her?!" she said pushing him away to look him in the eye. Sano smiled again.

"'Cause she's sexy, in a matter of fact smart, when she's angry she looks pretty, but when she smiles she's just beautiful" he said smiling. 

*Why in the world is he smiling? Do I look stupid? And he's smiling, does he know that I care? That stupid girl is taking my stupid hentai rooster head!* she thought with more anger. For her surprise, she realized she HAD feelings for the rooster head, that he sometimes could be the antonym of his kanji "bad" so stupid yes, so stupidly funny…but now that stupid girl had won the big price, she won't let him know that she cares…she won't.

"And, does she know you love her?" he said coldly, Sano chuckled.

"Hm…may be" he said, tightening his grip. Megumi pushed away.

"So why are you flirting?" she said frowning, Sano burst into laughter. Making Megumi more confused and angry.

"You're right…"He said grinning, crossing his arms on his chest.

"You know what, I'd better say her that right now, don't you think?" he said grabbing his shirt, as if he was leaving.

"I don't care, do whatever you want" she said crossing her arms, not looking at him.

"At least what's her name?" she said as if she don't mind, but she failed. A quivering silence went to the room, Sano sighed, and clenched his fists.

"Fox…Fox Lady Takani" he said with a beautiful smile, she was shocked, then anger welled up to her face.

"Who are you calling stupid!!?? Unconscious??! And grumpy?? And like Jo-chan????!" she shouted.

"Hey! At least I didn't said pitiful girl!" he snorted.

"Hmpf!" she said in defeat. Sano approached…again embracing her waist. Rubbing his fingers across her cheek.

"I also said, sexy" Sano kissed her throat "smart…" he kissed her forehead "and beautiful" he kissed her nose.

Megumi traced her finger across his bare chest, sending him now, shiver to all his spine. She kissed his nose.

"You'd said you'd better die than to touch this rooster" he said teasingly.

"I said the fox would take the risk" she said crushing her red lips in his, he made it deep, moving his fingers through her ebony hair. As she did the same with his brownish one. Then the hole hand traced her curves as she massaged his chest.

"You're better kissing than putting bandages" she said breaking the kiss for air. Sano chuckled and sucked again her parted lips.

"Yeah, may be, it wasn't may night anyway" he said putting his arms behind his head. Megumi glared at him.

"Until now…" he murmured with a great smile, she smiled him too.

"I can't sleep…" he repeated. Megumi grinned evilly. Sanosuke looked like an innocent child.

"Maybe fox lady can arrange that" she said putting her fists on her hips, with fox ears.

"That was what I was waiting for!" he said carrying her to the patient's table, then they kissed furiously, until little by little the rooster slept because of the fox's/vixen's warmth.

The End

Author final notes; I know the feminine for fox is vixen, but in most of all the fanfics and manga/tv translations I've heard or read "fox" so, gomen minna sama if that bother you. Ja ne ^_~

Owari = I've finished


End file.
